


The Outerlanders

by woojini_oppa (samsdawson)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dystopian society, M/M, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsdawson/pseuds/woojini_oppa
Summary: In a world dominated by a totalitarian regime, Kim Woojin and Lee Felix have to fend for themselves. What happens when everything they've ever known gets turned upside down?





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo AU and I really hope you all enjoy it.

The dim sunlight streaming through the window brought Woojin out of his slumber. His eyelids fluttered as he slowly sat up in his makeshift bed. He looked over next to him, thankful to see that he hadn’t woken Felix. His best friend Felix was the only constant in his life. After being separated from their parents at a young age, Woojin and Felix had only known each other. 

The world, for as long as Woojin could remember, was dark. Long before he was born, a totalitarian group that called themselves the Agency split the world into different districts. Their goal, at least as it was made known to the public, was to create “several small worlds in which no one would suffer,” and on the surface, it seemed to work. In the media, everything looked perfect, but that was because only the successful facets of society were shown. An entire sub-world of people existed under the radar, forgotten by the upper classes, and even the Agency. This underworld was where Woojin existed, and he had never known anything different.  
Korea became a part of District Nine nearly thirty years ago when the Agency took control of the major governments of the world. Their ideals seemed perfect, so the world leaders willingly accepted the Agency into their ranks. They had absolutely no idea of the change that would occur. It took only five years for members of the Agency to assume nearly all major positions as world leaders. Anyone below middle class was considered non-human, and subsequently received no aid from the Agency whatsoever. They were left to fend for themselves or die, but the only people who truly understood that were the people left in that situation. To the middle and upper classes, poverty and hunger weren’t actual issues. It’s impossible to acknowledge a problem if you have no idea it exists.

Woojin and Felix had survived twenty years on their own, foraging for food and shelter. When Korea was taken over by the Agency, Seoul began a rapid expansion. The city grew outward and swallowed up the surrounding areas, combining with surrounding cities like Incheon. Seeing the growth of such a wealthy city, many of the residents of District Nine who could afford to do so left their hometowns to move to the city. As Seoul expanded, the area of District Nine began to shrink and become denser. Soon, only Seoul was recognized as a civilized district, and the rest of Korea became known as the Outerlands.

The seaside city of Busan had become a sort of outpost for those who were left behind by the government. With no electricity or basic necessities, the people of the Outerlands became self-sufficient. They knew which natural resources could be used for food or made into clothing, and how to secure old buildings to make sure they were safe. This is where Kim Woojin and Lee Felix made their home. 

“Hyung, you’re awake?” Felix’s gravelly morning voice pierced through the silence of the sunlit room. Woojin looked over at the younger boy next to him and smiled. Felix’s hair was a complete mess, and it was adorable.

“Yeah, I haven’t been up very long. How are you feeling?” Woojin stood from the palette of blankets he used for a bed and moved to where they kept their food and water. He grabbed a container of water and brought it back over to Felix. He gladly accepted it.

After finishing his water, Felix spoke. “I feel alright, still a little out of it.” He had been sick for nearly a week now, and his cough was worrying Woojin. With no access to modern medicine, getting sick in the Outerlands could mean the difference between life and death. However, the last thing that Felix needed was to be reminded of that harsh reality.

“Hyung, where are we going today? We’re running low on water and we need more.” Felix started to sit up, but Woojin put a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax. The only thing you’re doing today is resting. I’ll get everything we need,” the older boy said as he reached to grab his coat. Some of the abandoned stores still had clothing and non-perishable food, so they saved as much as they could. “You remember what to do when I’m not here, right?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Yes, hyung. If someone shows up, I say nothing, do nothing, and hide. We don’t trust anyone but each other.”

Woojin smiled warmly, realizing just how much Felix had matured. “Exactly. I’ll be back soon. I love you, Lix.”

“I love you, too, hyung.”

 

With a determined walk, Woojin made his way out of the abandoned company building where they’d set up their current shelter and into the wilds of the Outerlands. His first destination was an abandoned supermarket at the edge of their area of Busan. There wasn’t much left, but it was worth going to find at least something.

The entirety of Busan was in ruins. Nature had begun to take back the city, and vegetation grew in the streets and on buildings. Animals that had not been able to live in the area for a long time found themselves the only creatures around. That is, until the Outerlanders venture out. There is an unspoken rule in the Outerlands that different groups stick to themselves. In a place where there are no enforced laws, anything can happen. The best way to survive is to look out for yourself and those you already trust. This sort of thinking developed Outerland clans, which ruled certain territories. The area in which Woojin and Felix lived was controlled by a clan known as the Strays. They didn’t let anyone near them, but as soon as anyone attempted to cause trouble in their zone, they put a quick end to it.

Woojin kept this in mind as he finally reached the supermarket. His determined demeanor wavered as he saw the rows of empty shelves. Making his way to the back of the store, he saw the door to the stockroom. He reached for the handle as the door open from the other side. A boy with curly black hair entered the store and his eyes widened as he saw Woojin. He pulled out a baseball bat and assumed a fighting stance.

“Who are you and why are you here? No one else is supposed to be here,” the boy said, narrowing his eyes at Woojin.

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to find food. My friend is sick,” Woojin pleaded. As soon as he heard this, the other boy’s eyes softened slightly, and his posture became less tense.

“What’s your name?” 

“I’m Kim Woojin. I’ve been in the Outerlands my entire life with my best friend. He’s been sick for a week and we’re running out of rations. I only came here to get food for him.” Woojin raised his hands, showing that he had no weapons. The boy lowered his bat.

“My name is Bang Chan. I’m the leader of the Strays. You’re in our territory.”


	2. The Discovery

Bang Chan seemed apprehensive to let his guard down completely. His eyes narrowed as he examined Woojin, unsure of the threat the strange boy posed. After a small pause, he spoke again. “I said, you’re in our territory. You say your friend is sick. Why should I believe you?”

“Please. We’re nearly out of food and he’s been too weak to move for almost a week. We’ve always been on our own, just the two of us. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him…” The pain in Woojin’s eyes at the mere thought of losing his best friend was visible to Chan and brought back too many painful memories. “If you let me go, I’ll get what I need, take Felix, and leave. You won’t see me again.” Woojin was visibly shaken, tears forming in his eyes.

“Alright, mate. Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Chan held out a hand to Woojin, who hesitated slightly before accepting. Chan led the other boy into the storeroom and sat him down. He pulled a canteen from his coat pocket and offered it to Woojin. Shakily, Woojin grasped the canteen and fumbled with the lid for a few seconds before successfully taking a few small sips. Chan knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. “Talk to me. What do you need and how can the Strays help?”

Woojin took a deep breath before speaking. “Do you have medicine?”

Chan shook his head. “There hasn’t been any medicine in the Outerlands for years. I wish I could help with that, but we do have food and water supplies.” 

“Why are you helping me? Just a minute ago you were threatening me with a bat.”

“I know what it’s like to lose someone. When I was younger and living on my own, before the Strays, I had a best friend. We wouldn’t have made it without each other. I had known him since I could walk. When our parents disappeared, we had no idea what to do.” Chan’s eyes were looking at Woojin, but he was seeing something entirely different.

“Where is he now?” Woojin asked.

“I don't know,” Chan said painfully. “He went out to get supplies one day and then he was just... gone. I looked for him for almost a year before I had to accept that he wasn’t coming back. I was a mess for a very, very long time. It wasn’t until I started meeting the Strays that I could be happy again.”

“I’m so sorry.” Woojin put his hand on Chan’s shoulder and offered a small smile. “I’m glad that you could find something to keep you going.” The corner of Chan’s mouth pulled into a small grin.

“You’re not so bad, Woojin. As a defense, I don’t trust anyone outside of the Strays, but you’re different. We could protect you and your friend. You don’t have to be alone.” Chan stood up and walked to the back wall and grabbed a bag from the shelf. He tossed it to Woojin. “Take that to your friend. Make sure he gets better. As soon as he does, come find me.”

Chan began to leave, but Woojin stopped him. “Wait!” Chan turned back around. “If we’re going to survive, we can’t do it alone. We’ll join the Strays. Just, please, help me get him somewhere safe.”

“Glad to hear it, mate.” Chan smiled at Woojin, showing charming dimples that hadn't been there before. Woojin’s heart skipped a beat and his face flushed. “Doin’ alright?”

Woojin cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.” He stood very quickly and walked past Chan, who was extremely confused but followed anyway. They exited the supermarket and Woojin carefully retraced his steps to the building where Felix was waiting. Chan couldn’t help but notice the intense look on Woojin’s face the entire journey, and the way he would occasionally look back to make sure they hadn’t been separated. Woojin was a genuinely compassionate person. There weren’t many of those left in the Outerlands.

Woojin stopped in front of a multi-story company building covered in ivy. “This is the place. We’re in an old conference room on the twentieth floor.” He looked back to Chan and flashed a playful smirk. “Hope you don’t mind a bit of exercise.”

“I’m in perfect shape, so it won’t be an issue,” Chan countered. “Let’s go!” He dashed past Woojin and into the building. Woojin laughed and followed him. They raced each other up the stairs, stopping a couple flights from their destination to catch their breath.

Woojin put a finger to his lips and said, “We probably ought to be a bit quieter. If Felix is resting, I don’t want to wake him.”

“Good idea, mate,” said Chan, panting heavily. As they made their way up the last few flights of stairs, their hands accidentally brushed together and their eyes locked. A blush crept across both their faces and Woojin smiled sheepishly. Chan winked and clicked his tongue. Before either of them could do anything else, Woojin realized they were at the door to the conference room.

“We’re here. I’ll go in first, but you have to wait here until I say it’s okay. We’ve never brought other people in before, and I don’t know how he’ll react.” Chan nodded and leaned up against the wall next to the room. Woojin knocked on the door in a rhythmic pattern and entered. After a few seconds of silence, Chan became worried, but still respected Woojin’s wish to wait. An awful scream sounded from inside the room and Chan couldn’t wait any longer. He threw the door open and saw Woojin on the floor, clutching a scrap of fabric. 

“Woojin, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Chan ran to the shaking boy. It wasn’t until he looked around that he realized there was no one else in the room.

“F-Felix is gone. They took him.” Woojin held out the piece of fabric with a symbol written on it in what appeared to be blood. One single capital “A.” 

The Agency had taken Felix.


End file.
